There is conventionally known a construction machine including an engine, and an air cleaner having an exhaust port connected to the engine via an air intake pipe. Thus provided air cleaners for construction machines are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. S63-48965 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-184670.
There can be a case where the air cleaner has to be oriented so that an exhaust port of the air cleaner faces a side opposite to the engine for maintenance or the like. Furthermore, placement of the air cleaner within a limited space in the construction machine requires an assembly of the air cleaner and the air intake pipe connected to the air cleaner to have a reduced width size.